


Out Of Touch

by ArsonEmbre



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Communication, Drinking, Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Soft Vanitas, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsonEmbre/pseuds/ArsonEmbre
Summary: Woke up on the wrong side of you this morning...
Relationships: Riku/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Out Of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Out Of Touch by Dove Cameron

Drinking always seems like a fun idea until you find yourself dry heaving over a toilet that  _ really  _ needs to be cleaned and wishing for death. This isn’t an everyday thing for Vanitas. It rarely ever happens, but when it does, he remembers why he swore he’d never touch the stuff again.

The tired singer groans as he pulls himself away from the toilet and flushes it with a sniffle. There’s still a trail of saliva hanging from his bottom lip, but he’s too tired to do anything about it.

He leans against the tub and sighs. He needs to get up and figure out what time it is. Someone said something about a photoshoot and he doesn’t want to piss off his manager by missing yet another one.

Something warm and soft hits his face a little too roughly, but he doesn’t have the energy to be upset about it. It’s probably just a towel. “Thanks…” Vanitas mutters as he lifts the corner of it to wipe his mouth. There are footsteps in the room with him. He opens his eyes to see a silver-haired man still dressed in his pajamas standing over him with a glass of water in one hand and a little white pill bottle in the other. “Thanks,” he says again with a slight smile.

The other man says nothing, only hands him the water and tosses the bottle into his lap. Yes, he’s still mad about what happened last night.

Vanitas pops the cap on the bottle, pours four pills into his hand, and shoves them into his mouth. He swallows them dry (like he always does) before taking the glass and emptying it in a few gulps. The other man snatches the glass from him when he finishes and storms out of the room.

“Gee, if you’re gonna help, at least act like you want to,” Vanitas sighs as he slowly pulls himself to his feet. His head is pounding and his stomach is turning, but he can’t sit on the floor all day. He stumbles out of the room to find his hangover savior sitting on the bed and staring blankly at a sitcom on TV. He frowns as he walks over and takes a seat beside him.

“Feel like shit?” Riku asks.

He does, but not because of the alcohol.

Vanitas tucks his legs beneath him and leans his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’ve been feeling like shit ever since last night. I shouldn’t have said that to you. I didn’t mean it.”

“You meant every word, Van. And...I  _ get  _ it. I’m not your dad or your babysitter. But I just worry about you. I’m not trying to control you.”

“I know that,” he whispers as he winds his arms around Riku’s bicep. “And I’m glad that you worry. But I’m sorry. I just need you to relax a  _ little bit _ .”

Vanitas can feel Riku relax with the next out breath. “I will. Since we’ve been together, I never let you fall on your ass. I always catch you right before you do, and sometimes you’re not even falling. Ventus told me you’re not one to have someone hold your hand through life but I didn’t listen. I had to hear it from you to get it through my head.”

Now it’s Vanitas’ turn to relax. “Still, I could have been less of an ass about it. I’m...sorry.”

Riku reaches over to pat his hand. “I’m sorry for not giving you room to breathe and for calling you out like that.”

Sometimes he needs that. Vanitas knows he can be stubborn and bullheaded. If not Riku, who will tell him when enough is enough? Who will stand up to him and tell him to  _ calm the fuck down  _ when he gets irrationally angry over a misunderstanding? Who will put him in his place when he’s going way too far?

No one will. But Riku does. He doesn’t have to stay, or forgive him for any of the shit that he pulls, but he  _ does _ because he loves him. And there’s nothing Vanitas finds more attractive and endearing than someone who isn’t afraid of him.

He’s trying, honestly and truly, to be a better person for him. He’s made a lot of progress, but he still has a ways to go.

Vanitas picks his head up and rest his chin on Riku’s shoulder. “Don’t ever be sorry for telling me what I need to hear,” he whispers as he presses a kiss to his arm. He reaches down to lace their fingers together and gives his hand a light squeeze. “Only you can.”

Riku looks at him from the corner of his eye and smirks. “Okay. Go brush your teeth, vomit breath.”

Vanitas frowns and inhales deeply through his nose. “That’s fair,” he grumbles.

Riku really won’t hold back for him. And Vanitas loves that.


End file.
